Snapshot: Down The Hall
by summerlover1
Summary: O/P, requested by Ocein. She can't control her fears or the panic she feels when she thinks its all her fault but Peter's determined to show her that she doesn't have to do it alone. Peter POV, Bad Dreams


* * *

Snapshot: ~Bad Dream~ Down the Hall

Again with the shortness....sorry...

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own something as cool as Fringe.

Rated: T

Type: Oneshot

Pairing: Olivia/Peter

Beta'd by: I Was Here Moments Ago (awesome job!)

Requested by:Ocein

Peter POV

* * *

He stood, leaning against a wall, watching his partner talk to the wife.

Crouched forward, with her hair down, she looked exhausted in the harsh light of the hospital.

He had always considered her level minded and dependable in these situations, yet right now all she did was worry him. The dreams she had described were too vivid and detailed to be ignored, yet everything inside of him screamed for him to deny the truth.

"How could I do this?" The wife asked weakly. Her voice pleading for an answer, any answer, that could explain why she had done it.

Olivia flinched at the question, something that drew his attention more then it should have. He wanted to protect her from this, wanted to wrap his arms around her and assure himself that she was going to be okay.

Fighting against his instincts, he remained motionless against the wall.

"Maybe you didn't mean to hurt him. Maybe someone made you do it, like compelled you." Her words were jumbled together, incomplete thoughts she needed to voice.

His heart clenched at the sound of her voice, this was affecting her too much.

"Agent Dunham."

She didn't seem to register his words.

"Did you feel like there was someone else in your head making you stab him?" She asked.

The lady shook her head.

Peter doubted she had truly even grasped what Olivia had been asking.

He needed to get her out of here. She may seem invincible to most of the world but at this second it looked like she may have finally reached her breaking point.

Pushing himself off the wall, Peter put his hand on her shoulder.

Tugging her gently he signalled her to the door. "I need to talk to you right now."

Running a hand through her hair unconsciously, she nodded. Standing, she walked out of the room without another word.

Close behind, Peter followed her shaky steps into the hall.

Stopping suddenly, she turned facing him, face beyond pale.

Standing as close as he dared without making her even more uncomfortable, he looked her over.

"I made her do it Peter." She blurted out, her pain obvious in her stance.

He couldn't, no, wouldn't believe her words were the truth.

He may have not have known her for very long but in the time he had, he'd learned something extremely important about her. Olivia was a selfless person who would do anything- including risking her own life- to protect others.

He was a qualified genius who needed substantial proof to believe in something and yet her words scared him to an irrational degree; she believed herself guilty.

"You're running on no sleep." He urged. Mind scrambling he tried to think up a more plausible explanation for what was happening. "And if I'm right caffeine pills."

Sarcasm was his usual defence in situations where he lacked control, and right now he had no control what so ever.

"You need to calm down." He wanted to beg her to calm down. To think clearly and see that none of this should be possible.

Taking a shuddering breath, she looked him in the eyes. "Peter what's happening to me?"

The despair in her voice snapped something in him.

Unable to stop himself he lent forward, cupping her head in his hands. Gently pushing her hair away from her face, he waited for her reaction to his touch.

Shocked, he felt her lean into him.

Stepping even closer, he did what he had wanted to in the other room and opened his arms to her.

Closing the distance between them she melted into his touch.

Wrapping his arm around her tightly, he moved his other hand to her head, where he tangled his fingers in her hair.

'Shhh...." He whispered soothingly.

Rocking back and forth he held her.

"What am I going to do?" She whispered.

Tightening his grip, he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Do you trust me?" He asked slowly, almost scared to ask.

There was a second of silence.

"Yes."

Relief flooded him, leaning his head down he stopped right beside her ear.

"Then trust me when I say you're going to be okay." He stopped for a second, "I won't let anything happen to you."

They stood like that for a while longer, simply rocking back and forth, in each others arms.

Silently, he comforted her until she released her grip on his sweater and took a step back.

Thankful for the empty hallway, he let her gather her thoughts.

"We need to talk to the restaurant owner." She stated, her voice once again steady.

Nodding, he followed her out of the building like nothing out of the ordinary had just taken place.

The ride to the restaurant was quiet and comfortable, both caught up in their own thoughts about what his promise had really meant.

* * *

Another oneshot finished, let me know what you though of it.

My profile shows the list of up-coming stories I am currently working on, including any requests.

Please Read n' Review


End file.
